The present disclosure relates to user interfaces for providing recommended content.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication have grown in recent years. While users may have once operated their computing devices with a single browser showing a single webpage, new ways for delivering and engaging with information, e.g., videos, news articles, Web blogs and activities on social networks have been developed. More recently, much of the content on the World Wide Web can be commented upon or endorsed by users. Users can indicate they like or endorse something by selecting an endorsement button associated with the particular Web content or object to be endorsed. Users may also post comments about content, share content or blog about content that they had viewed on the Internet. It is common for many users to have multiple windows open at a given time while viewing different content, and it may be cumbersome and inefficient to require the user to transition between different interfaces or windows to undertake action, for example, endorsing particular content.